


Squirrels take flight

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [25]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Behind the Scenes, Books, F/M, Hidden Truth, M/M, Movie Making, On Set, Sibling Incest, Suspence, controvery, difficult family relations, film studio, screenplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: Being a child celebrity and actor comes at a very high price. Both Fili and Kili struggle with their family and parents careers', trying to match up to the fame. But neither of them can cope with the stress and problems, without the other. One day Thorin comes up with a brilliant plan to film William Underhill's masterpiece book "Squirrels take flight" and the results are... unpredictable.This story is practically complete, so expect 1 chapter every day ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t handle him darling! Please come home and talk to him...” His mother begged on the phone. “He’s been so stubborn and difficult recently... parties, drugs, sex, alcohol, not coming home at night...” She sobbed.

Fili grimaced irritated. He was used to it. His mother screwing up, and he had to clean up. What a role model she was... all those things were on the list of her daily activities. That’s why he left Hollywood and ran away as far as possible. He wasn’t at all surprised his younger brother was taking the same path their mother took. Having fun at any cost...

“Fine, I’ll come, but only for the weekend.” He made a promise he knew he could keep.

He always kept his promises unlike his mother. He learnt not to trust a word she said at the age of eight.

Getting on the plane he continued thinking about his fucked up family. His mother... what a joke. She was probably the worst mother in the world. He could not remember a single good thing about her during his childhood. She would pretend in the spot light, but in private she would have little time or attention for him and later for Kili.

Fili had few memories of his father. He died when he was barely seven, fighting for custody most of Fili’s life. He was an accidental product of a onset romance, and despite Villi’s marriage, Villi desperately wanted to take custody of him. If only he had. Fili thought many times in his life, at least his father would not be just a famous name on film casts.

His mother so beautiful with crystal blue eyes, pitch black hair and slim figure was a real heartbreaker. And a home wrecker. He had no idea about how many falls of families she caused, but he knew of at least four. Kili was another accident in her life, and to everybody’s surprise she claimed that Villi Oakenshield was the father again, and he confirmed. Fili knew his wife left him only then, but it did not matter. When Kili was barely two, their father died in a car crash. His fame grew even more after his death and now he was an icon. A symbol hard to match up to.

Looking out into the darkness Fili wondered if it was the pressure that caused Kili to crumble. Fame of their family was hard to match up. The Durin’s an extremely rich family, ruling Hollywood for years. Their great grandfather Thror was an icon, a visionary at the dawn of cinema and animation, Erebor Productions one of the biggest and richest studios even today. His son Thrain a crazy rebel, brilliant actor and screenplay. His wife Laura Hale, a stunning actress and singer. His mother Desiree one of the best actresses of her generation, with unrivalled beauty. His uncle Thorin one of the biggest actors, film producers and film directors of the century. Uncle Frerin, despite his death at twenty nine, was also a legendary actor.

Their father was another huge star. Son of James Oakenshield and Vivian McMillan rose up to the fame of his parents as a teenager with several stunning roles. Later he became a leading male actor in many romantic films.

He ran away from it, from the countless childhood roles his mother got him, from the endless castings, to the endless days on set. He chose New York. He went to a real acting school and sorted out his education and he began acting on Broadway, focusing on theatre. Some admired him even more for it, especially his uncle Thorin.

When he landed, there was a slight commotion at the airport, the press was probably waiting for someone to land. But the moment they spotted him questions flew.

“Are you coming back to Hollywood for good Fili?” A beautiful journalist asked him.

“No, I’m just visiting my family.” He replied and tried to walk on.

“Are you planning any major film productions?” The journalist asked him.

“No, I’m happy with Broadway.” He bid her goodbye and rushed to catch a cab.

Arriving at their huge posh house, he saw a few servants in the main hallway.

“Master Fili! Please follow me, your room is ready!” Melisa his mother’s housekeeper guided him to his old room. One that hadn’t changed in years.

“Fili, you’re finally here!” His mother rushed to him. Her makeup was smeared from tears, and she was pretending to be distressed. He knew her well, most of her emotions even in front of family members were fake. “That stupid brat won’t listen to me! He rushed off to some crazy party with that new girlfriend of his!” She sobbed.

“Which girlfriend?” Fili asked her calmly. He was used to her tantrums. The same as he was used to her moodiness when she would drink too much. Or as he had to make sure she didn’t choke on her own vomit when she would take too much drugs.

“Tauriel, the younger Mirkwood child.” She immediately told him, with an evil spark in her eyes. It was evident she didn’t like the girl. No Durin liked any Mirkwood. Tauriel, was known for several TV series, and she played with Kili a few times.

“Jake has been so worried! Kili stopped going to school...” His mother was trying to catch his attention again.

Fili began listen in carefully, Jake? Another lover of hers? He wasn’t going to show he was curious or surprised.

“I’ll handle Kili.” He told her calmly. “I’m going to need a car.”

“Your car is still in the garage, in prime condition...” His mother admitted. “The keys are in the top drawer in your room.”

“Mother?” He asked in a calm voice.

“Yes, Darling?” She cooed.

“Tell Jake to fuck off from our family problems. And if I hear another thing about another lover of yours poking his nose into our affairs...” His voice was low and threatening.

She looked at him with narrow eyes, showing an honest emotion for the first time. “Or what?” She hissed showing her strong side.

“You know what.” Fili brushed against her and took the car keys. “Family issues stay in the family.” He reminded her playfully winding his finger in her dark hair, sending her back to a memory she desperately wanted to forget.

“Jake might become family soon...” She spilled the news.

“Like fuck he will. You’re too smart for that kind of shit. And if you’re not...” He growled with a warning.

“You’re just like your father...” She hissed annoyed.

“I’m glad I’m not like you.” He walked away jangling the keys to his old Porsche.

\------

It took three phone calls to get Tauriel’s address, and one more to verify that the party was not at her home, but in a posh elite club.

“Reservations only, this is a private party!” The bouncer tried to stop him.

Fili stared the huge man down. While the club manager nearly peed his pants.

“I’m sorry Mr. Oakenshield, please come in, you are always welcome in our club!” The man squawked and guided him in, after elbowing the bouncer.

Fili blended in the drinking and drugged crowd. There were a lot of people, some he knew from TV, some he knew from real life. Some no names were bluntly staring at him, but he was used to that. His face hit the press way too often, especially when he was younger. And after tonight it will probably hit a few times again.

He caught sight of wild red hair and soon he spotted his brother, the girl and a few other people in a VIP lounge.

He walked there with confidence, but another bouncer tried to stop him. With ease he twisted the man’s arm and continued walking. The teenagers were chatting like crazy, and no one noticed his presence until he stood right behind them. There were many bottles on the table, glasses for shots, a few white lines.

“It’s funny, none of you look twenty one.” His strong voice made them all shut up and look up. He saw a tingling of fear in his brother’s eyes, but the actor in Kili took control.

“What the fuck do you care?” Ro spat at him not recognising him. Not realising to whom he was speaking to.

“It’s time to go home.” Fili’s strong voice caused a frown on Tauriel’s face.

“Fuck you.” Kili growled causing a wave of laughter from his friends.

“Who is this jerk, your dad?” Dan giggled crazily, already on drugs.

“Kili.” Fili’s voice was low and threatening.

“Is there a problem?” The floor manager asked.

“There won’t be unless you turn around and walk away. If you want the press and police to be all over you, I can arrange that.” Fili’s stared the man down with ease.

“Police?” The man seemed panicky.

“Selling drugs and alcohol to minors...” Fili hissed making the man go pale.

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you...” The man withdrew.

“Kili, I won’t repeat myself again.” Fili left no doubt he was getting angry.

“You’re a fucking ass... she calls you when she doesn’t know what the fuck to do...” Kili was getting angry as well.

“You’re forgetting yourself.” Fili scolded him, reminding him of the rules of not talking about family in public.

“I fucking hate you sometimes...” Kili hissed slowly getting up.

“You don’t have to go with him...” Ro told him.

“Do you know this jerk?” Dan hissed.

“Shut up.” Kili growled at his friends and walked out with his brother.

“Are you sure he’s safe with him?” The twins growled at Tauriel.

“Have you two been living under a rock? You don’t know who that was?” Tauriel grimaced.

“Never seen the jerk.” Ro insisted.

“Fili Oakenshield.” She hissed at them, the shock on their faces priceless.

“Wow he seriously gained some muscle...” Dan whispered with admiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili was sitting in the car his legs folded up and he was silent all the way home. But Fili did not turn where he should. Instead he headed for the nearest fast food bar. Taking some food he got back into the car and drove off to a nice park.

“Sit down and eat.” Fili passed his brother a burger.

Kili was still sulking and not talking to him.

“You remembered...” Kili noticed taking a bite.

Fili knew Kili loved his burgers with bacon and onions. He liked them the same way.

“Of course I did.” Fili calmly told him. “What the fuck happened at school?”

“I couldn’t manage with my working schedule.” Kili did not elaborate.

“Work can wait, your education, not really...” Fili scolded him.

“Not everyone can be perfect as you...” Kili growled biting down on his burger.

“Are you planning to go into mother’s footsteps?” Fili asked in a deadly voice.

“What do you mean?” Kili hissed.

“Drinking, fucking anyone, doing drugs. Forgetting about your children, throwing up after binges, overdosing from time to time...” Fili counted their mother’s many faults.

“Fuck no!” Kili grimaced.

“Then why are you drinking and doing drugs?” Fili nailed him easily.

“For fun?” Kili asked.

“Do you think mom did it for other reasons?” Fili asked.

Kili went silent and stared into the distance.

“Let’s go home, and we’ll talk tomorrow.” Fili decided. “Think about it, and if you need help, I’ll help you. If you decided you want me to fuck off... well then I’ll just say sayonara.”

Kili looked down depressed, he threw away the trash into the nearby trash can.

When they arrived home, their mother wasn’t there, probably somewhere with her new lover.

“Have you met the jerk?” Kili grimaced seeing the empty spot in the garage.

“Not yet.” Fili admitted.

“He’s just two years older than you.” Kili pointed out.

“Don’t worry... I’ll straighten it out, again...” Fili replied and guided him into the house.

After an hour Fili still couldn’t sleep. He wasn’t at all surprised to hear a knock on his door.

“I can’t sleep.” Kili whined.

“Get in.” Fili exhaled desperately. He knew this would happen. Kili during day could rebel, he could oppose him, he could fight with him, but at night he was still the same small boy who couldn’t sleep and cried. Fili his only real parent.

When Kili snuggled in and held him, Fili with ease fell asleep.

\------

Kili knew his mother would call him. She always did. Desiree had a vision of reality and she bent everything to her will. There was only one person who could convince her to anything, and that was Fili. His strong, fatherly brother. His idol. One of the most talented people in their crazy family. Fili was perfect. So strong and handsome. So perfect. Kili was mad that Fili pulled him out of the party, but deep down he was thrilled. He came. He came to save him.

As he snuggled into the strong arms, he finally felt safe.

“I don’t want to be like Mom.” Kili confessed near dawn when he felt Fili move.

“Then stop acting like Mom.” Fili hissed and shifted to a more comfortable position.

“Sometimes it’s just too much... and I need to unwind.” Kili confessed.

“Hop on a plane to New York... We’ll hang out and have fun. Safe legal fun.” Fili told him.

“I could?” Kili looked up to him with hope in his eyes.

“You’re my brother... you’re always welcome at my place.” Fili assured him.

“What about Eowyn?” He asked in a shacking voice. Eowyn was Fili’s girlfriend for a time, and she was jealous of the close relation between Kili and Fili.

“She left me for Faramir.” Fili just shrugged.

“I thought you were happy with her...” Kili asked.

“It was nice... but well... I might be too egotistic to love anyone.” Fili just shrugged.

“I thought you loved me...” Kili whined.

“You’re my brother, the closest person on the planet. Of course I love you.” Fili told him playfully petting his hair. Fili had always controlled his emotion in his life, not only because of his profession. He knew his lack of emotion in real life was the reason he had few friends, and the people he tried to have relationships always turned their backs on him. He had to keep control. Because what was hidden deep was so wicked and evil, he knew he could never let his demon out. His ill love for his brother.

“So do you have someone new?” Kili asked suddenly.

“I’m not planning to.” Fili told him, thinking about that it was time to stop fooling himself. No girl could satisfy him, and he wasn’t planning on picking up boys despite his deep hidden needs.

“Why not?” Kili seemed puzzled.

“Well... we all have our problems. As much as fame is valued by many, it’s mainly a burden. Most people want to be with me not because they want me.” Fili told him thoughtfully.

“I know what you mean...” Kili hid his face in his neck.

“You just finished filming your new TV Series... and you don’t go to school, do you have plans the next few weeks?” Fili asked him connecting the facts.

“I got three castings and some smaller stuff...” Kili admitted.

“Take some time off and come with me.” Fili proposed.

“You mean like move in with you?” Kili was stunned.

“Like move in with me. You could just hang out, go to my shows... If you’d like to stay longer, you could go back to school...” Fili proposed.

“School?” Kili grimaced.

“Juilliard.” Fili suggested.

“You think?” Kili was shocked, he never considered getting formal acting education.

“It helped me a lot.” Fili admitted. “I thought I was good before, being an arrogant teen, but over there I really became what I should be.”

Kili saw many of Fili’s shows in NY and he had to admit his brother was the real deal. “You were very talented before as well. So much more than me...”

“You’re talented too.” Fili assured him kissing gently his forehead. “Think about it, sort out what you need here and rest assure you can always come to me. If you need help, I can talk with your manager and I’ll handle Mom.”

“First you have to handle Jake...” Kili hissed. “He’s a dick...”

“I can be a dick too, plus remember I have all the aces up my sleeve...” Fili laughed.

\-----

They got up sometime later, and before breakfast they went to train a bit. Any time they would meet they would do the same ritual. Run four miles and later train sword fighting. It was a funny skill, very useful in many films, making it even more realistic. Thror taught it to Thrain, Thrain to Thorin and Frerin, and Thorin to Fili. And now Fili to Kili.

“I started training archery with Tauriel as well.” Kili grinned as they finished all sweaty and tired.

“Is she seriously your girlfriend?” Fili asked.

“Would you mind? Her being a Mirkwood and all?” Kili asked with great worry.

Fili for a split moment lost control, the rage filing him. His little brother with a girl... But he quickly put back on the mask he wore every day. “I want to see you happy.” He replied.

“She’s just a friend.” Kili confessed, the strong hand now on his shoulder.

“Let’s have a shower and eat something.” Fili proposed trying to sound okay, but he wasn’t. He was dead jealous. A forbidden emotion.

As they were eating breakfast, and Maria the cook rushed to makes Fili’s favourite omelettes, their mother finally showed up followed by Jake.

Fili just raised his eyebrows a bit, and someone not knowing him wouldn’t tell it was a change of emotion.  Jake Farren, a known, but not well known actor from a TV series. A tall strong man, pretty handsome, and indeed Kili was right, just a bit older than Fili.

“Middle age crisis, really Mom?” Fili gazed at their mother seriously.

“I hope you had a great night! Did you finally find Kili?” She gazed at her other son, and ignored Fili’s words.

“Not that you were here to greet us home.” Fili reminded her.

“Jake invited me to a good restaurant... The stress was killing me...” She was acting again.

“Maria, why are you making omelettes?” Jake seemed not to bother about them at all.

“They are the master’s favourite!” The cook immediately protested seeking help from Fili. And he immediately saw the distress on her face.

“I told you not to make them, I'm allergic!” The man insisted.

“Or what?” Fili gazed at him slowly.

“Or I’ll fire her!” Jake tried to act all strong and mighty.

Fili’s eyes went narrow, and everyone apart from Jake knew what that meant. Even his mother made a tiny gasp, while Kili was finally happy someone would show Jake his place.

“You’re not going to fire any of my staff. I don’t recall inviting you to breakfast, or to move in, so the next time you step inside this house...” Fili let his voice fall, sending panic to his mother’s face. “I’ll make sure you’ll walk out with a bullet for trespassing.”

“I thought we addressed this topic before.” Fili’s stone cold glare turned to his mother.

“We have.” She admitted meekly. “I thought that since we’re getting married...”

“You thought wrong.” Fili was grim. “You’re free to seek happiness elsewhere.” He said vaguely, but he knew she would understand.

“You can’t talk to your mother like that!” Jake seemed to regain his wit.

“I can talk to her anyway I like.” Fili did not step down. He cleaned up her vomit way too many times, he held her head over the toilet, he took so much shit from her, it was enough for a hundred lifetimes.

“This is her home and she decides the rules! You both have to listen to her and show your respect!” Jake tried to take a stand.

“You’re wrong.” Fili told him calmly. “This is my home and here I decide the rules. And if you’d known her longer... considering many things... I’m still very patient and civil.” Fili stared down his mother again.

“Not your house?” Jake’s eyes went narrow.

Few people knew the truth, but in fact Desiree Durin was cut off from the family money because of drugs. The house was inherited by Fili from Villi Oakenshield on the basis of his last will, and since they never got married and at the time of his death he was already divorced, all the money was split in half and inherited by Fili and Kili. Villi's ex wife got nothing. Desiree got nothing. Thorin made sure she never got anything from Erebor, and he got a court order to manage her part of Erebor years ago, after her first overdose. She made money but she spent it all. Every single cent.

“I don’t really care what she told you. Facts are, I decide what happens here. If you two want to find happiness together, I’m happy for both of you. But do so away from my home.” Fili reminded them both.

“You’re a lying little bitch...” Jake growled at Dis.

“Indeed she is.” Fili told him calmly. “Do you need someone to help you pack and show you to the door?” He asked with courtesy.

“I’ll manage by myself!” The man growled and rushed upstairs.

“You didn’t have to do that...” Dis was pissed, but her face didn’t show it.

“I had to. You’re losing touch with reality again. He fucked you for your money. Money which I dare reminded you, you don’t have. Why don’t you go to work again and then you could sway him back?” Fili proposed in a cold voice.

“You’re just like your father.” She spat at him.

“Thank you for the compliment. Again.” He continued eating calmly, he noticed the slight triumph on Kili’s face but it was gone in a split second. Kili was a great actor too.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin was sitting in the morning and doing the usual. Reading what the press had to say about his family. Some would muse why he did it, but it was an old habit. Control the information. He had a special assistant Ori, whose sole purpose was to monitor the media.

The first one on the top made him smile.

“Fili comes to save the day!” The article was short, a photo of Fili at the airport. Some speculation about why he flew in.

“What a fitting title!” Thorin chuckled. Kili’s parties and friends have kept the headlines for a few weeks now. And he knew his sister would call Fili for help sooner or later. If anyone could keep Kili in line it was Fili, he was so much like his father and Frerin combined.

Now he had to find a way to keep him in Los Angeles.

“Dori!” He called his assistant.

“Yes Sir?” The grey haired man stood in the doorway.

“Set up a meeting with Balin and Gandalf.” He ordered.

“For Monday?” The man proposed.

“For today.” Thorin growled startling his assistant.

“As you wish Sir!” Dori bowed and left the room.

Thorin reached for the book he kept in his desk.

“It’s time to make you real...” He smiled looking at the cover.

‘William Underhill’ ‘Squirrels take flight’. He put the book away and he already knew what he wanted to do. That is if he got Gandalf to convince the writer, and if Fili would take the main role.

\-----

“Are you aware that you’re crazy?” Balin was so unhappy with the choice of book, he voiced it out loud. “It’s going to cost a fortune for the rights to film it, it’s a historical drama! People don’t watch those any more! Investing at least a billion dollars into a historical drama is insane!” Balin was on the verge of a heart attack.

Gandalf was just staring at Thorin.

“I understand you have a vision, but you must remember that it’s a very dramatic story, you will need an exceptional cast to make it work.” Gandalf finally voiced his mind.

“I was thinking of making it a deep psychological thriller.” Thorin admitted.

“Like Underhill will let you do that!” Balin was enraged.

“That element he might actually like, he wanted it deep and dark. From what I recall it was the editor that advised against.” Gandalf admitted smoking his pipe.

“This is insane, we won’t make money on it!” Balin was still opposing.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Dori said pouring them drinks. “Underhill is a very known writer, and he just was nominated for the Nobel. He never let anyone make a film on basis of his books or novels.”

“They are too deep and serious! People want entertainment, not deep dark stories! They want fighting, fun and laughter! And add to that a romance!” Balin was on the verge of a panic. “This book... about an incestuous family, the only romance is two brothers discovering their sexuality with each other!”

“Since the finances worry you so much, I’ll put my personal money on the shall for it.” Thorin declared. Balin just glared at him.

“Tell me how you envision this story.” Gandalf asked slowly.

So Thorin began explaining it. “Imagine a house in the middle of nowhere. Isolated in deep woods. The family that lives there... You know the story. I would play the father.”

“The mother?” Gandalf asked.

Thorin just smiled.

“Dis.” Thorin said calmly, but the shock on Balin’s face could not be faked.

“Sons?” Gandalf was curios.

“Don’t say you want..!” Balin was startled.

“Fili and Kili.” Thorin continued smiling. His advisor just inhaled deeply.

“The press will ruin you! You will ruin the boys!” Balin was worried. “How can you ask them to act in a incestuous relationship when, in fact, they are brothers?”

“There is a reason to this madness.” Gandalf cut off his rambling. “Do you have an idea for the main actor? The child in whose eyes everything develops as he slowly understands?”

“Not yet, but you sound as if you have the right name in mind.” Thorin noticed calmly.

“Frodo Paladin.” Gandalf smiled, getting Frodo would make talking to Underhill so much easier.

“I’ll talk to Underhill.” Gandalf finally decided after Thorin gave them more details of how dark he wanted the story to be.

\-----

“No!” Bilbo was dead furious. “I told you many times before, I’m not going to let them film any of my books!” Bilbo did not want to listen as Gandalf began the difficult topic.

“There is no one with enough money and skill to do it right!” Bilbo was really agitated. “I can’t imagine any actors who could pull it off...”

“Fili Oakenshield.” Gandalf dropped the name. He knew Bilbo loved the blond and he flew to New York for every première on Broadway.

Bilbo shut up, proving Gandalf’s strategy worked.

“Thorin Durin wants to film it, and he himself will play the father.” Gandalf continued now that Bilbo was quiet for a moment. The normally eloquent Bilbo was so stunned that finally Gandalf got trough to him.

“Desire Durin as the mother and Kili Oakenshield as the middle brother.” Gandalf continued.

“As the younger son?” Bilbo whispered.

“I suggested Frodo.” Gandalf smiled. “Thorin wants to make it dark, just as you had intended. I have no idea why Jack Martinelli forced you to weaken the output, but Thorin wants to make it a historical thriller, deep and dark, just like you originally intended. Just like the first draft.”

“Take the first draft to Durin...” Bilbo finally gave in and his trembling hands handed him the script.

\------

“I’ve done my part.” Gandalf dropped the manuscript on Thorin’s desk. “Now it’s time you do yours...” He didn’t even glance back to see the pure shock on Thorin’s face.

His old friend hesitantly reached for the scrip and gazed at it seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili took Kili to the cinema, they spent a day just chilling out the two of them. When they came home they spent time eating junk food, drinking beer, swimming in the pool till late in the evening.

“You know you just gave me alcohol...” Kili laughed.

“Beer is not real alcohol.” Fili joked.

“I missed this...” Kili confessed in a low voice.

“Me too.” Fili inhaled.

“Can’t it be just the two of us?” Kili asked solemnly. “Most of the time I hate her. Seriously hate her...”

“She’s our Mom.” Fili told him. “As much as she’s a horrible mother, as much as I hate her, she’s our mother.”

“Life sucks sometimes...” Kili grimaced. “At least you got to know dad... I didn’t even get the chance.”

“I didn’t know him either. Mom made it difficult for him to visit, and his wife... she hated me.” Fili told him slowly.

“You can’t blame her... he had us while pretending to be a faithful husband...” Kili grimaced. “Both our parents... they’re scum.”

“We’ve got each other.” Fili told him calmly.

“You’re the only good thing in my life...” Kili confessed.

“You really should come to New York with me.” Fili reminded him.

“That’s what I’m...” Kili began.

Fili’s phone rang.

They gazed at the phone startled.

“It’s uncle.” Fili inhaled deeply.

“You should pick up.” Kili told him.

“Yes uncle?” Fili asked.

“Are you free tomorrow?” Thorin asked him.

“How did you know I’m in town?” Fili asked him lightly.

“I know everything that should be known.” Thorin tried to be serious. “Tomorrow my home, for lunch, take your brother and your mother.”

“My mother?” Fili grimaced.

“Yeah, that bitch my sister.” Thorin hung up.

“What did he want?” Kili asked.

“I have absolutely no idea...” Fili admitted.

“Let’s watch a film in bed.” Kili pulled him towards his room.

\------

Fili loved holding Kili at night, just looking at his beautiful face in the moonlight. Just feeling his warm body next to his. Kili, his light in the darkness. His reason to push forward. The one person he truly valued, respected in his life. The one person he would do anything for. He would kill, he would steal, he would lie. Kili was his reason for being.

“You know you’re the only person I love in this fucked up family of ours?” Kili asked him.

“How do you always know when I’m not sleeping?” Fili asked him.

“I can feel your body become stiff. It’s like a pillow turning into stone.” Kili complained. “I always wake up when you do.”

“I love you too.” Fili told him.

“I thought you said you’re too egotistic to love anyone really...” Kili joked.

“Says the spoiled brat...” Fili joked.

Kili just snuggled closer. “I’m really happy you came.”

“Your behaviour was a cry for help...” Fili calmly summed up.

“I keep wondering what uncle wants... I have a feeling it might be a very interesting day...” Kili admitted.

“Try to sleep... or you’ll fall asleep mid lunch...” Fili giggled him and with delight felt Kili’s head rest on his chest.

\------

In the morning they had a huge battle with their mother. Evidently she had been drinking again, and she wasn’t up to going anywhere, least to her brother's, of all places.

“Uncle said we have to come with you, so you’re coming with us.” Fili declared. After a long fight they finally managed to drag her to Fili’s car.

“I fucking hate you all... if I knew I would get bastards as sons I would have aborted you...” She growled.

“You knew we would be bastards because you never married our father...” Kili bluntly pointed out.

“Damn I wanted to... but he said he can’t leave his wife...” She hissed. “He was a fucking loser...” Her mood was foul.

Kili just glanced at Fili, and Fili winked at him.

The drive was short, their uncle’s house nearby, as they drove by Dis’s frown went even more sour.

“Come inside.” Thorin was waiting for them on the doorstep.

“What the fuck do you want?” Dis was royally pissed.

“I’m glad to see you too...” Thorin hissed at her. “Come in boys.”

Lunch was pretty much silent. Dis was pouting, and Kili and Fili focused all their attention on eating.

“Sit down, I didn’t invite you here so that you’d just leave.” Thorin pointed to the sofa. “So you know this book?”

“Underhill?” Kili whined. “You gave us all the same book last Christmas...” He complained.

“Did you read it?” Thorin growled.

“It’s a really good book.” Fili admitted. He actually did like the Christmas present.

“It’s okay.” Dis admitted to their surprise. “I like his books.”

“Kili?” Thorin asked.

Kili just inhaled and nodded. He tried to pretend the incestuous visions in the book did not affect him as much as they really did. That it did not give him strange ideas about his own brother.

“I’m making this film, and all of you are playing in it.” Thorin dropped the bomb, making all of them speechless.

Fili was the first to compose himself. “I’m not dropping Broadway.”

“I never said that. I just said you’re playing in my new film.” Thorin told him calmly.

“Are you playing or directing?” Dis proved yet again she could ask the right questions when needed.

“Both.” He admitted.

Dis reacted with wild laughter, bending in half.

“So you want... you and me to play the murderous brother and sister couple, who had three kids... and you want my sons to play lovers?” She was acting as if she was high.

“I always knew you had the Durin crazy gene in you, too bad I had to wait nearly fifty years for you to show it!” Dis seemed really pleased.

Fili blinked letting his mom’s words sink in. He and Kili as lovers. Thorin and their mother as an incestuous sibling couple. Killing people, innocent travellers going west. Until the father goes crazy and decided to kill them all. The film would be unlike any other ever...

“I like it.” He finally said stunning all three people at the table.

“You do?” Even Thorin seemed surprised.

“It’s going to be the best movie ever.” Fili was confident. Kili didn’t seem convinced at all. But when Dis finally stopped laughing she was very eager to take part.

“So as a family are we all in?” Thorin asked.

“We’re in!” Dis clapped her hands. “I’m finally doing a film with my all talented brother and my ingenious children...”

“Didn’t she just call us bastards on the way here?” Kili whispered to Fili.

“It seems she just had a change of heart!” Fili whispered back. He never saw their mother so eager about anything before.

“I’m going to get Dwalin and Bofur to work on the scenario with me.” Thorin declared. “Gandalf suggested casting young Frodo Paladin as Enoch.”

“He’s going to fit in perfectly. He’s a great actor.” Kili said with ease.

“I’ll send you all the working schedule as soon as it’s set, but around a year from now you all need at least ten weeks for filming.” Thorin declared.

“Sounds fine!” Fili smiled and shook his hand firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

“Does this mean I can’t come to the Big Apple before we film?” Kili whined as they snuggled in bed.

“No, exactly the opposite. We need to prepare for his role. You need to go to Julliard to be ready to face it!” Fili pointed out. “Our year of freedom before the press crucifies us.”

“What do you mean?” Kili asked worried.

“Have you read the book? I’m not sure how many sex scenes we’ll have according to the script, but well the book...” Fili told him gently.

“Do you want to practise before we shoot?” Kili proposed with a trembling heart.

“Quite the contrary we shouldn’t... when we do it on set... it has to be a novelty for you... all of it...” Fili whispered tenderly.

Kili shivered in his arms.

“Are you a virgin?” Fili asked him gently playing with his hair.

Kili nodded desperately, trying not to show just how much this made him aroused.

“Keep it like that.” Fili tenderly kissed his forehead. “We’re going to practise the script together, and work it out.”

“I’m scared...” Kili admitted.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be with you all the way...” Fili assured him.

“You’re the best brother in the world...” Kili whispered slowly falling asleep.

“So are you...” Fili whispered to him.

\-----

“What do you mean you’re moving to New York? What about your career?” Dis was stunned when they dropped the news.

“He’s going to Julliard to prepare for Squirrels.” Fili informed her calmly.

“You are? My darling little boy wants to overshadow us all?” She cooed as if Kili was a baby.

“I’m going to rehab.” Dis dropped her bomb.

“Good luck Mom!” Fili smiled at her.

“We all need to do our preparations, I’m not going to lose my Oscar just for some booze and doses.” Dis declared.

“Are you our Mom? What did you do with our Mom?” Kili asked with surprise.

“It’s time to sort some shit out.” She grimaced. “Will you take care of him Fili?”

“With pleasure.” Fili winked at her. “I’ll try to teach him a few tricks before we start filming.”

“Grow a beard.” Dis ordered.

“A beard?” Kili was stunned.

“A beard. He has to look like the role demands.” She insisted. “I’m growing my hair. So should both of you.”

“I’d like to see you in long hair!” Kili gazed at Fili.

“Just you wait and see!” Fili laughed. “Let’s start packing!”

“Do you need my help?” Dis asked with a smile.

“Just relax Mom!” Fili kissed her cheek.

\------

“I can’t believe I’m here!” Kili dropped his bags just behind the doorstep to Fili’s penthouse.

“Believe it!” Fili showed him around the beautiful top floor apartment.

“Do you think they will accept me to Julliard?” Kili asked worried.

“I’ll arrange it.” Fili assured him. “So which room do you want?”

“The same as you...” Kili stood there hesitant. “That is, unless you want me there...”

Fili just embraced him. “We’re going to have to do something that will change a lot of things... but I don’t want it to change us...”

Kili pushed him gently onto the sofa and rested on him. “What we have is special... and it won’t be broken even if we have to do things on set...”

“I love you...”Fili inhaled the scent of his hair.

“I love you too.” Kili felt safe in his strong arms.

\-------

Kili loved it in New York, he would spend most of the day at school. Not all the people were friendly, especially those jealous of his TV career, but it wasn’t a waste of time as he thought before. He made a few new friends, but no one close enough to invite over. A girl named Sigrid kept asking about his brother, but Kili refused to engage into that topic.

The afternoons were always at Fili’s theatre. Helping him prepare for his roles, practising the scripts and rehearsals. He loved every minute of it. It was fun to see Fili dress up in fancy costumes. It was fun to practise the roles on stage with him.

“Do you want a role?” Boromir asked him after one of the rehearsals.

“A role?” Kili was shaken. Theatre was different than TV series...

“One of our cast broke his leg and his substitute is ill.” Boromir smiled. “If you get it right, I’ll get you a real job.”

“But...” Kili began but stopped.

“We have enough time.” Fili assured him calmly.

“Just try it kid... You’ve got talent...” Boromir insisted.

“When’s the show?” Kili squeaked.

“We’re premiering on Friday!” Boromir threw a script at him.

“Just fucking great!” Kili grimaced.

“Go to Estela to prepare a costume for you!” Boromir yelled from the doorway.

Kili had no idea how but soon he was dressed in an actual robe, with a gold crown on his head and he was going to play a background role for his brother. The young Caesar.

“You’re going to do fine.” Fili assured him. He looked beautiful in a gladiator costume.

“I should start going to the gym with you.” Kili realised comparing their frames. To play Jorah he needed more muscles. Not to mention he should go and visit a mental institution to watch some people deranged. Jorah was the only child in the book who had a strange insane air to him, probably due to the incest and close blood relation. 

“You should.” Fili smiled. “Let’s go and rehearse.”

“Do you think they will come for the play?” Kili asked terrified.

“They always do.” Fili made him realise.

“This just keeps getting better and better.” Kili mumbled.

It was so thrilling and terrifying at the same time, to be acting with Fili and the cast. He was enthusiastic any time he was on stage. At the beginning he was worried about the audience, the crowd watching his every move, but when the lights were on, it was just him, the cast and the huge stage.

“Do you want to keep the role?” Boromir proposed.

“I...” Kili hesitated. “They might need the job more.”

“They can’t come back.” Boromir told him. “Jake will be down for at least eight more weeks and Roger doesn’t feel like it.”

“I’d like to.” Kili decided.

\------

“I’m proud of you.” Dis held him tightly after watching the premier of their play.

“Thank you Mom!” Kili whispered back.

“We need to celebrate!” Gandalf pulled them all to a fancy restaurant nearby. “Have you met my friend Bilbo Baggins?” He introduced the short blond man. “He’s going to be with you on set for STF.”

“STF?” Kili mumbled but then it dawned on him. “That’s cool!”

Thorin was silent most of the evening, while Dis wouldn’t shut up.

“What made you so gloomy dear brother?” She smiled at him flirtatiously.

“I’m proud.” Thorin told Fili and Kili ignoring his sister.

“Thank you uncle.” Fili smiled feeling relief. He always feared Thorin’s criticism.

“Are you both getting ready?” Thorin asked.

“We’re going to be ready.” Fili assured him.

“Good.” Thorin grunted and walked out.

“This film is really bugging him.” Dis complained.

“He’s focused.” Gandalf smiled. “It’s going to be his best film ever.”

“I can’t wait.” Kili smiled.

“Neither can I, dear boy.” Gandalf grinned.

\------

“You know this is not just a role?” Fili whispered as they were reading the book together for like the tenth time. They marked all the dialogues between Jorah and Micajah. And they read them time after time, trying to imagine their personalities.

“This book is a very dark image of what relations between brothers should not be.” Fili grimaced.

“What should relations between brothers be like?” Kili asked.

“Like what is between us?” Fili suggested.

“I don’t see a great difference in what is between them and us...” Kili confessed. “They share secrets... they protect each other... they rely on each other... Micajah would die for Jorah and Jorah for Micajah.”

“I’d never ask you to die for me.” Fili whispered.

“You wouldn’t have to ask.” Kili made him realise.

“They grew up in an abnormal family.” Fili continued the dispute. “Their circumstances dictated their upbringing.”

“Our family is far from normal.” Kili pointed out.

“You’re right.” Fili agreed. “But we are less insane than the family in the book.”

“It’s going to feel strange to play those romantic scenes with you.” Kili admitted.

“Not as hard as you may think. It’s a role and I won’t hurt you... It won’t go very far on screen, more like suggesting...” Fili explained.

“I know you won’t hurt me.” Kili smiled at him. “But I think we need to go deeper into their minds.”

“What do you have in mind?” Fili asked him slowly.

“We have the brotherly part worked out... but we need the romantic part to get through.” Kili whispered slowly.

“What are you thinking of?” Fili was suspicious.

“I want to experiment a bit with you.” Kili winked. “Tomorrow.”

“Fine...” Fili nodded.

\------

When he came back home, it was empty. The whole flat was deserted. When he entered the bedroom he found some clothes on the bed, arranged in a set. Clothes he wouldn’t normally wear.

“What is that sneaky bastard thinking...” Fili complained but obediently put it on. It felt a bit strange, he never wore that style. The jeans were really tight with a low waist. The shirt was a more traditional style, but was a bit too slim cut for him. It fit like a glove. He would have never chosen it himself. Never.

In the bathroom he saw a bottle of hairstyling gel on the wash basin.

He just inhaled deeply. His long hair was hard to keep in order now, but the gel didn’t really seem like a good idea. Finally he brushed it back, and sealed it with gel. He didn’t look anything like himself.

“What now...” He mumbled and walked around the flat.

On the counter in the kitchen he found a leaflet from a disco.

“I hope you like playing with fire...” Fili mumbled to himself and grabbed a taxi.

He found the disco with ease, getting in wasn’t a problem either. This cat and mouse game and a trail of cheese bits. He wandered around the crowd for a few minutes just to notice him and not be able to walk closer. He was among the dancing crowd. Dancing with girls and boys. With anyone really. He was like a distant star.

Fili just sat there sipping on a drink and watching his every move.

Kili was dressed in very tight black jeans, and a strange tunic. From afar you couldn’t tell his age or his sex. He was like a firefly. Moving around and unreachable.

The hand on his arm did not surprise him.

“Are you alone Handsome?” The whisper in his ear was surprising.

“Not any more...” He smiled.

“Care to buy me a drink? I’d kill for a mojito.” He rasped tracing his arm with his long fingers. He noticed the silver painted finger nails.

“Whatever you wish...” He whispered and asked the bartender for a drink. “Why is a beautiful boy like you alone here?”

“Who said I’m alone...” He winked with a huge smile. “I’ve found you....” He sipped on the drink.

“Can I try yours?” He reached for his glass without waiting for an answer.

Seeing his beautiful lips touch the glass right next to his. “Dance with me...” He flirted with a grin and traced his leg with his fingers.

“With pleasure...” He wrapped an arm around him.

It was so easy to flirt on the dance floor, to brush against each other. To toy using hands and casual touching.

“What’s your name?” He rasped against his neck.

“Micajah.” He whispered back the right name.

“I’m Jorah.” He answered with ease.

“Another drink beautiful?” He whispered.

“I want something else....” He admitted biting down on his lower lip.

“So what do you want?” He asked gently.

“I want to have fun...” He pulled him closer.

“You’re a little sleaze...” They danced all night.


	6. Chapter 6

_‘The movie industry has been struck with gossip about a film production not advertised or promoted in any way. Most assume it is untrue, but in fact we have reasons to believe Durin’s new film is going to be one of Underhill’s books.’_

_‘You’re right Miranda, speculations have reached the roof...’_

_‘Speculations have flooded Mount Everest!’_

_‘I couldn’t agree more with you! The real question is – what book are they filming?’_

_‘I’d be thrilled to see "End game comes to trail"!’_

_“I’m actually hoping for “Dancing sparrows”!’_

_‘Whichever he’s going to make, it’s guaranteed to be a box office hit!’_

\--------

_‘How can you make a film in secret in the twenty first century?’_

_‘I dare say it’s impossible!’_

_‘That was my first thought... but listen to this. Balin Fundin, Financial Director of Erebor Productions confirmed that Erebor is preparing for making a new film.’_

_‘That’s it?’_

_‘That’s all he said.’_

_‘So they are really pulling off a movie in secret?’_

_‘Think of it, the idea is ingenious in itself. Gossip is going to make this film flow, no one saw the trailer...’_

_‘There is no trailer!’_

_‘That’s the point! Now films make trailer two years before the film comes out, and here... we might get the news that it is out a day before the premiere!’_

_‘If they even do the premiere!’_

_‘Now that’s a devilish idea...’_

_‘We’ll just have to sit tight and watch the news carefully!’_

\-------

_‘I almost died of a heart attack, imagine I was sitting in the cinema watching a new film, one that I wanted to watch for a long time... It began with all those annoying commercials and bam! Thorin Durin’s naked blood covered chest! And then Desiree Durin humming the most catching melody, hanging the laundry... That was the most creepy sight ever!’_

_‘So they made a trailer?’_

_‘The most thrilling dark trailer ever! Now the funny part if that you can’t watch it online! I’ve checked!’_

_‘I have to go to the cinema!’_

_\------_

_‘Leaks of the new trailer have let audiences restless! Just a few hundred viewers could see it in cinemas all around the world, but no public information has been released. In fact, Erebor has denied making any new film with Thorin Durin as the leading actor. No one knows anything and that increases the drama!’_

_‘And works wonders for the gossip...’_

_‘The idea is ingenious in itself! But I have to say I’m surprised someone actually managed to pull it off.’_

\-------

‘ _Dear Viewers the magical moment has come! I have just received a letter!’_

_‘What an ominous colour!’_

_‘Red, the colour of blood! And inside it reads ‘ Dear Mr. Letterman You have been selected among the very few and most respected journalists to join us for an unprecedented event.’ Now here comes the funny part, apart from asking me to come dressed to the occasion , but the real surprise is the author of this letter...’_

_‘Don’t keep us waiting!’_

_‘William Underhill!’_

_‘You’re joking?’_

_‘Even I’m not capable of jokes like that!’_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to kill me for this ending! But it just feels right!

“You’re a genius.” Dis whispered to Thorin as she held a glass of champagne.

“I couldn’t have done it without you and the boys.” Thorin admitted with ease, he nodded at many of the guests walking by, all clearly shaken by the bloody film they just viewed.

“I admit I was wrong.” Balin walked up to him.

“You’re forgiven, after all, all the income goes into my pocket.” Thorin drank his champagne.

“Many things will change...” Dis held Thorin’s arm as they walked into the huge dining hall. Suggesting a lot, enhancing the gossip even more. She glanced at her boys, always gazing at each other. “I hope he’ll make you happy... and you’ll get us a never-ending source of stories to film... a bit of gossip and scandals would do us some good... and I’d like the spotlight on you instead of me...” She gently motioned Bilbo standing with Gandalf and Dwalin.

“I’ll try not to disappoint. And you stay sober.” The gentle threatening tone signalled a lot, and she knew how to read it. “And don’t worry, I have a strange feeling the boys will handle the gossip problem.” He winked at her.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what king of story do you want? Write in your comments - I got like 50 stories more or less ready to publish... you can choose between Alpha/omega, sci-fi, vampire, historical, cooking, fairytale, family psycho stuff, zombie stories and pfff.... nazi stuff? So what do you guys want next?


End file.
